Akhir Tahun
by nanonine
Summary: Tidak ada lagi acara main game sampai bego. Tidak ada lagi acara ngecengin adik kelas. Tidak ada lagi acara ngegaul sampai dompet terkuras. Singkirkan pikiran tentang kesenangan duniawi, karena sebentar lagi kita akan melepas masa-masa bau kencur dan melangkah menuju dunia yang penuh dengan asam garam kehidupan. Uoh! /For all seniors out there, enjoy!/


Akhir Tahun

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Bulan Juni._

"Wah, sekelas lagi nih sama si bego!"

"Karin itu orangnya yang kayak gimana ya? Tiga tahun gue sekolah disini kok nggak pernah tau?"

"Kyaaa, kita sekelas lagi Ino-chan!"

"TenTen! Kita duduknya sebangku lagi ya.."

Naruto memandang keributan kecil itu dengan perasaan gembira sekaligus tegang. Gembira karena sekelas lagi dengan teman-teman akrabnya di kelas 2. Tegang karena ia sudah menginjak kelas 3, titik balik dari perjuangannya selama 14 tahun menjadi siswa. Sebentar lagi ia melepas status kesiswaannya, dan berubah menjadi mahasiswa. Embel-embel 'maha' yang diletakkan di depan kata 'siswa' itu bukan main-main, Naruto tahu itu.

Pokoknya mulai hari ini, tidak ada lagi acara main game sampai bego. Tidak ada lagi acara ngecengin adik kelas. Tidak ada lagi acara ngegaul sampai dompet terkuras. Singkirkan pikiran tentang kesenangan duniawi, karena sebentar lagi kita akan melepas masa-masa bau kencur dan melangkah menuju dunia yang penuh dengan asam garam kehidupan. Uooh!

Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Katanya wali kelas kita yang sekarang itu Bu Tsunade ya?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang Kiba—teman sebangkunya sejak kelas 2—sedang membolak-balik kertas yang berisi urutan pembagian kelas dan wali kelas.

"Ah, yang bener?" Naruto bergidik. Guru akuntansinya itu walaupun sudah menginjak usia paruh baya cantiknya memang bukan main, tapi killernya..jangan ditanya.

"Lihat nih. 12 IPS 1, wali kelas Tsunade." Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah tulisan kecil di bagian bawah kertas.

"Mampus. Mana gue pernah bikin masalah sama dia lagi. Kayaknya gue emang nggak ditakdirin seneng-seneng tahun ini," kata Naruto sedih. Kiba hanya bisa menepuk bahu teman seperjuangannya dengan perasaan simpati yang amat dalam.

* * *

Di tempat lain, sahabat Naruto, Sasuke, juga sedang mengalami perasaan gembira tapi tegang yang serupa. Kelasnya, 12 IPA 1, sama dengan kelas Naruto, adalah kelas unggulan di SMA Konoha. Siapa sih yang tidak bangga bisa masuk kelas unggulan? Tapi rasa bangga itu hancur ketika Sasuke melihat penghuni kelasnya.

Pertama, seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, kelas Sasuke adalah kelas unggulan. Artinya kelas itu akan dihuni oleh siswa terbaik yang menempati posisi 20 besar peringkat angkatan. Ada tiga orang yang sudah Sasuke tandai di kelas itu: yang pertama Nara Shikamaru, pemegang rekor peringkat pertama angkatan, bahkan sejak kelas 1. Lalu ada Gaara, si pemegang peringkat dua seangkatan. Terakhir ada Hinata, gadis manis yang diam-diam menghanyutkan, pemegang peringkat tiga seangkatan. Tiga orang ini tentu bukan rival yang mudah disingkirkan.

Kedua, mayoritas penghuni kelas Sasuke memilih universitas negeri yang sama. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Tak pelak lagi, perjuangannya dalam menyingkirkan saingannya akan sangat ketat, sulit, dan penuh lika-liku.

Tapi Sasuke, oh, tidak. Dia tidak akan menyerah. Ya kan?

Perjuangan sebagai siswa tahun akhir saja belum dimulai, tapi semangat juang Sasuke sudah diruntuhkan. Sedikit.

"Kelas kita pinter semua ya," kata Sakura, teman sekelasnya sejak kelas 1. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apalagi wali kelas kita Pak Kabuto. Kayaknya makin sengsara aja kita kelas 3." Kata Sakura.

"Hee, Pak Kabuto?" tanya Sasuke kaget. Guru Biologi yang masih muda, penuh dedikasi, cerdas, disiplin, dan….sangat hobi memberikan tugas-tugas dengan deadline yang tidak masuk akal!

Sakura mengangguk sedih. Sasuke cuma bisa menghela napas dan mengkeret di kursinya, memikirkan masa depannya di kelas itu yang semakin suram.

* * *

_Bulan Agustus._

"Mulai minggu depan, akan ada pemantapan yang dimulai dari pukul 06.00 pagi. Jadwal dan modul masing-masing pelajaran bisa kalian minta di ruang TU, dan saya minta setiap murid memegang jadwal dan modulnya sendiri-sendiri. Jadi tidak ada lagi ya pinjam-pinjaman buku paket seperti waktu kalian kelas 2. Kalian sudah dewasa, sudah kelas 3. Bukan anak bau kencur yang baru masuk SMA. Paham?" tandas Tsunade.

"Paham bu…."

"Dan hari Senin, hari pertama pemantapan itu kalau tidak salah jadwal saya. Saya minta di pelajaran saya tidak ada yang terlambat, ngantuk, atau makan di ruang kelas. Apalagi terlambat ya, saya tidak akan segan-segan. Mending anda belajar sendiri di luar kelas kalau tidak bisa menghargai waktu."

"Wah, gimana nih? Rumah gue kan jauh!" bisik Chouji yang duduk di belakang Naruto.

"Bukannya lo ada motor?" tanya Naruto.

"Udah diambil sama nyokap bro, gara-gara gue keseringan ngegaul keluar…" balas Chouji dengan nada sedih.

"Ngegaul-ngegaul, padahal aslinya mah wisata kuliner kan ji.." tanggap Sai yang duduk di sebelah Chouji.

"Itu! Yang duduk di belakang! Saya sedang bicara, tolong jangan buka forum sendiri!" sentak Tsunade. Kontan tiga murid yang ditunjuk langsung tersentak, dan menyudahi pembicaraan mereka saat itu juga. Hanya kata-kata berupa, "Gara-gara lo sih ji…" dan "Buset, galak banget ya itu guru.." yang keluar dari tiga murid tersebut. Berbentuk desisan tentu saja, karena mereka tidak mau lagi mencari gara-gara dengan wanita cantik mematikan tersebut.

* * *

Seragam? Cek! Sepatu bersih? Cek! Rambut yang sudah dipotong? Cek! Motor? Eh….

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah garasi, dan terkejut setengah mati melihat Chidori, motor kesayangannya raib. Buru-buru ia menghampiri ibunya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Bu, motor kemana?"

Tanpa memalingkan diri dari kesibukan, ibunya menjawab enteng. "Kan dipakai Itachi KKN kemarin."

Jleger! Serasa disambar petir di siang bolong—atau dalam kasus ini, pagi hari. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.25. Ayahnya sudah berangkat dari tadi. Agak menyesal juga Sasuke kenapa ia tidak melobi ayahnya dulu kemarin malam untuk mengantarnya, tapi mana ia tahu kalau motornya itu dipinjam oleh kakaknya kemarin? Rasanya tidak lucu kalau di hari pertama pemantapan ia sudah terlambat.

"Naik angkot aja sana, masih sempet kok kalau jam segini." Kata Ibu Sasuke.

Satu hal yang ibunya lupakan, ini Bandung, dan ini hari Senin. Bandung dan hari Senin. Betul-betul kombinasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Apalagi jarak antara sekolah dan rumah Sasuke jauhnya amit-amit. Tapi yah, apa boleh buat. Karena terdesak, akhirnya Sasuke pamit dan bergegas mencari angkot terdekat. Untungnya, ada satu angkot yang lewat di depan rumahnya. Tanpa ragu Sasuke menaiki angkot itu.

Di dalam angkot, Sasuke ingat. Kenapa ia tidak nebeng sama Naruto saja ya? Toh dulu Sasuke juga sering memberi tebengan pada cowok itu sebelum ia punya kendaraan sendiri. Setelah beberapa SMS dan ancaman, sukses juga Sasuke nebeng.

"Motor lo kemana, teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Dipinjem buat KKN. Tapi gak bilang-bilang dianya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan rasa geramnya.

"Kakak itu emang ya, suka seenaknya. Deidara juga gitu, kadang-kadang ini mobil dipake ngampus tanpa izin," kata Naruto curcol.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kakak, ini mobil di depan kenapa nggak maju-maju ya?" tanya Sasuke nggak nyambung.

"Jangan bilang…" sambung Naruto panik.

"Macet."

Betul saja. Di depan mobil Naruto, terhampar puluhan kendaraan yang saling berdesak-desakkan. Lebih mengesalkannya lagi, beberapa motor yang pengemudinya kurang beradab menyalip dengan seenaknya tanpa mempedulikan kemacetan di sekitarnya. Pemandangan indah di hari Senin yang indah.

"Kampret. Emang harusnya gak lewat Jalan Jakarta. Itu motor juga ngapain desek-desek mobil gue? Nanti lecet—WOI! Jangan motong jalan seenaknya! Dikira jalan punya lo?" maki Naruto dibalik setirnya.

"Maju sedikit, itu angkot yang di depan udah maju," kata Sasuke mengingatkan. "Wah, kagok banget dia majunya."

"Pemantapan pertama gue sama Tsunade lagi. Bener-bener deh ya ini hari, buruk amat sih." Keluh Naruto.

"Sama, gue juga sama Kabuto." Balas Sasuke.

"Curiganya gue dikeluarin dari kelas. Ah, tapi bodo amat deh! Yang penting ini gimana cara pokoknya angkot di depan harus maju!" Naruto memajukan mobilnya sedikit, dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Perasaan Sasuke jadi tak enak. "Mang! Perlu banget ngetem di tengah jalan? Ngeraja banget sih, berasa yang punya jalan lo?" bentak Naruto pada supir angkot yang bersangkutan.

"_Naon sia? Rek digelutan ku aing?*_" balas si supir angkot dengan nada yang tak kalah sangar. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memamerkan tato hitam bergambar harimau. Mampus. Orang ini sudah pasti preman. Preman yang sedang mabuk tentunya, karena ia menghampiri mobil Naruto dengan jalan sempoyongan dan mata merah bak zombie. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto merasa takut saat melihat si supir sangar turun dari angkotnya.

"Nar—maju, maju—"

"_Aing rek ngetem ti hareupeun sia, ti trotoar, ti sorga kumaha aing! Hirup-hirup aing! Dieu sia, wanieun jeung aing?**"_

"—MAJU KAMPRET!"

Dengan satu teriakan penyemangat dari Sasuke, mobil Naruto maju, meninggalkan si supir mabuk dengan kepalan tangan yang teracung. Untung saja si supir itu tidak mengejar mereka dengan angkotnya. Kalau iya, mungkin saja Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal nama.

Mereka masih terlalu kaget untuk saling berdebat. Naruto melirik jam tangannya, lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, dan bergumam pelan.

"Teme…kayaknya ini udah telat banget.."

Sasuke menghela napasnya, antara kesal dan pasrah. "Ya udah deh dobe, saran gue sih kita nyumput di McD sampe istirahat kedua.."

Hari pertama pemantapan sebagai anak kelas tiga yang berbudi luhur dan bertanggung jawab: gagal!

* * *

_Bulan Oktober_

"Ino, kalau teori kuantitasnya David Ricardo itu yang M.V = P.T bukan?"

Ino, si jenius Ekonomi di kelas itu, dengan sabar menjelaskan teori uang dinamis pada pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di depannya. "Bukan Naruto, itu yang punyanya Irving Fisher. Yang punyanya David Ricardo itu M = K.P. Gitu."

"Sip! Makasih Ino! Pinter banget sih lo. Moga-moga sukses masuk UI. Nah, terus yang ini—"

Tiba-tiba Kiba dan Sai masuk ke dalam kelas dengan muka super suram. Kalau saja ini kartun, mungkin ada asap yang mengepul dari ubun-ubun mereka.

"Gimana? Ditanya apa aja sama Pak Kakuzu?" seisi kelas langsung mendesak mereka dengan pertanyaan.

Kiba dan Sai duduk dengan muka loyo. "Banyak. Susah banget. Ada rumus elastisitas sama _marginal cost _juga ditanyain. Dia nih, sial banget." Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Sai.

"Diapain lo sama Pak Kakuzu?" tanya Karin penasaran.

Sai menunduk layu. "Gue…disuruh…ngegambar kurva isoquant sama isocost..pake rumus.."

Sekelas tercengang.

"Dan gak boleh pake kalkulator…" tambah Sai lagi.

Tercengang dobel.

"Mampus! Selanjutnya kan giliran kita!" kata Naruto pada Ino. "Ah, nggak ding. Lo kan pinter Ekonominya. Lah gue?"

Ino menggeleng. "Kalo disuruh bikin kurva juga gue gak bisa kali.."

"Tapi tiap orang kayaknya ditanyanya beda-beda lho. Kita aja nih yang sial kebagian itungan. Shino sama Lee yang dapet giliran sebelum kita disuruh ngejabarin mazhab neoklasik, plus teori pertumbuhan ekonomi historis." Kata Kiba.

Baru saja Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan bocoran soal lainnya, Pak Kakuzu melongokkan kepalanya di luar kelas. "Uzumaki sama Yamanaka, ayo, sekarang giliran kalian yang tes lisan."

Lima menit kemudian, nyawa Naruto melayang separuh saat ia dipaksa menjabarkan rumus koefisien gini.

* * *

"Gimana, bisa nggak ulangan Fisika yang tadi?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, begitu jugaShikamaru.

"Susah!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Sama nih, gue juga kesulitan. Apalagi pas bagian Gaya Lorentz Muatan." Kata Gaara.

"Ah, tapi, susah-susah juga kalo itu lo," kata Sasuke jengkel. "Pasti nilainya nggak akan dibawah 80! Lo juga tuh!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Ih, apaan. Sepinter-pinternya gue, tetep aja kalo yang namanya ulangan Fisika dadakan itu mustahil! Mustahil buat dapet nilai diatas 50!" kata Shikamaru sedikit narsis.

"Hinata, tadi gimana Fisikanya? Soal yang kecepatan sudut gelombang ada nggak sih jawabannya? Gue udah ngitung sampe mabok kok kayaknya jawabannya tetep gak ketemu." Sasuke mengalihkan pertanyaan pada Hinata, yang sedari tadi meratapi kesulitan ulangannya dengan Sakura.

"Ada kok…aku ngitung tadi ketemu jawabannya.." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Yang 2 phi bukan sih jawabannya?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh…kalau aku itung tadi sih jawabannya yang 6 phi.."

Sakura yang dari tadi sibuk meratapi kegagalannya di ulangan tadi langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Bukannya yang 5 phi ya? Perasaan yang itu ah jawabannya!"

"Lah, kok beda-beda gini sih?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Gue curiga haqul yaqin, sebenernya Pak Kakashi itu ada dendam sama kelas kita. Makanya sampe sengaja bikin ulangan dadakan." Kata Shikamaru dengan nada penuh konspirasi.

"Huuh, berburuk sangka aja nih," kata Sakura. "Beliau itu orangnya baik, tau. Kalau kita telat dateng buat pemantapan dia nggak pernah marah-marah, terus suka ngadain kelas tambahan. Beda banget sama Pak Kabuto. Udah ngasih tugas susah-susah, jarang masuk, suka ngomel-ngomel lagi! Ih, gue mah ya, mending diwalikelasin sama Pak Kakashi. Ganteng, baik…ah, gak apa-apa deh dikasih ulangan dadakan tiap hari juga."

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara dan Hinata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Sakura….jangan-jangan..lo…" kata Sasuke.

"Naksir Pak Kakashi ya?" lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah usil. Detik berikutnya, teman-temannya (minus Hinata) sibuk bercie-cie.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Tangannya terkepal. "SASUKEEE‼"

* * *

_Bulan November._

"Oke, selamat berlibur ya buat kalian semua. Jangan lupa tugas makalah lembaga sosialnya dikumpulkan pas kalian masuk nanti. Ibu undur diri dulu ya anak-anak…"

Kiba, Naruto, dan segenap anak laki-laki lain masih termangu. Bu Kurenai memang pintar menebarkan pesonanya. Rasanya ada bunga-bunga yang mengambang di udara setiap kali guru itu berbicara.

"Pantesan ya, lo demen banget belajar Sosiologi," kata Kiba pada Naruto.

"Ya iyalah, gurunya _top quality _gitu…" balas Lee. "Gusti….cantik banget."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cantik, tumben banget Bu Tsunade nggak ngasih tugas?" tanya Naruto, tersadar dari pesona Bu Kurenai.

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Kemana aja lo pas Akuntansi tadi?"

"Emang tadi kita belajar akuntansi?" Memang, kesadaran Naruto selalu hilang sebagian setiap pelajaran Akuntansi.

Lee menepuk modul Akuntansi yang terletak diatas mejanya. "Bu Tsunade bilang tadi, kerjain modul 4,5,6, dan 7, terus kita harus bikin jurnal penutup dari contoh soal yang ada di modul 7. Harus dikumpulin pas hari pertama kita masuk sekolah. Lewat dari itu, wassalam!"

"Kenapa nggak sekalian aja dia suruh kita kerjain semuanya?" kata Naruto sebal.

"_Que sera sera, _Nar. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah." Ujar Kiba.

"Kok lo jadi bijak gini sih Kib? Lagi naksir orang ya?" tanya Naruto.

Yang ditanya malah terkekeh.

* * *

"Rencana liburan lo apa teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidur sampe bego."

"Ck. Nggak ada jawaban yang lebih bagusan dikit, gitu?"

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran bangku kantin. "Emangnya ada rencana yang lebih bagus dari itu?"

"Apa kek…ngegaul gitu, nulis buku, nyiptain perdamaian dunia.." balas Naruto asal.

"Sebenernya gue ada rencana mau ngambil bimbel intensif," kata Sasuke.

_Khas Sasuke, _pikir Naruto. "Apa mending gue ikutan ya?"

"Di Rumah Daniel kok, ada kelas IPSnya juga. Mending ikutan, jadi gue kan bisa nebeng sama lo kesananya." Bujuk Sasuke.

"Maunya!" seru Naruto. "Bukannya lo ada motor ya? Si CBR putih kesayangan kok gak pernah keliatan lagi?"

"Hak miliknya dipegang sama Itachi. Soalnya kata Ibu dia lebih butuh, dia kan ada bimbingan skripsi ini-itu, jadi biar lebih fleksibel kalau sewaktu-waktu harus pergi ke rumah dosen pembimbingnya," kata Sasuke sedih.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk simpati. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja mobilnya tidak diambil hak milik oleh Deidara, kakak semata wayangnya itu, mengingat kondisi kakaknya dan kakak Sasuke hampir-hampir serupa. Tapi Naruto tidak yakin kalau mahasiswa FSRD seperti kakaknya juga bikin skripsi. Jadi tampaknya kekhawatirannya tidak beralasan. Dan Naruto tidak harus merasa cemas.

"Nanti gue tanya-tanya soal Daniel ya, kalo ada brosurnya gue mau deh, buat ngeyakinin Mama." Kata Naruto. "Gue cabut dulu, ada hal penting yang harus dikerjain di rumah."

"Mau ngapain lo?" tanya Sasuke.

"Main Assassin Creed semaboknya." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir. "Kamar gue udah dialihfungsikan sebagai bungker selama liburan."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. _Old habit never change._

* * *

_Masih Bulan November._

"Guyyyssss!" Suara Sakura yang berisik memecah kesunyian di kala jam kosong.

"Apaaaaaaaaa!" balas teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ada kabar UN katanya jadi 20 paket!"

Penduduk kelas yang tadinya sedang sibuk mengerjakan urusannya masing-masing langsung buyar konsentrasinya, dan mengerubungi Sakura.

"Asli? Gosip darimana lo?" tanya Gaara.

"Gue liat di Twitter. Nih, di Lintas Berita. Kabarnya paket soal UN digandakan 4 kali lipat dari yang ada kemarin."

"Asem! Demen banget sih ini pemerintah ngerjain kita!" kata Neji.

"Gak sekalian aja UN dihapus gitu, biar dunia ini aman, damai dan tentram?" timpal Shikamaru.

"Gue dukung Shikamaru!"

"Lagian sih, sebenernya, mau 20 paket kek, mau 5 paket kek, apa bedanya? Sama-sama soal kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Iya tapi…20 paket gitu lho.."

"Kalo pemerintah nyuruh kita ngerjain 100 soal pas UN, gue baru ngamuk. Tapi kalaupun pemerintah ngeluarin 20 paket, kita tetep aja ngerjain 40 soal. Menurut gue sih nggak ada bedanya. Kecuali kalo kita emang berencana bakal pake kunci jawaban sih…beda soal lah ya," lanjut Sasuke bijak.

"Gini nih anaknya dosen. Penuh semangat pendidikan." Kata Gaara.

"Emang ada jaminan lo nggak bakal pake kunci?" tanya Sakura.

"Hehehehe…..nggak ada sih…." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada malu-malu.

"HUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

Naruto memandang kertas putih di depannya dengan wajah malas. Siang tadi, Sasuke memberitahunya perihal UN yang rencananya akan dicetak sebanyak 20 paket. Lalu tingkat kesulitan soal yang meningkat dari 40% soal sulit dan 60% soal mudah menjadi sebaliknya. Sekarang ketika dihadapkan dengan kertas minat dan jurusan, selera Naruto akan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pendidikan lenyap sudah.

"Pa," kata Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Kalau misalnya nih, aku lulus SMA terus jadi suami tante-tante kaya, Papa ikhlas nggak?" tanya Naruto.

"Ikhlas aja sih, tapi masalahnya ada gitu tante-tante yang mau sama kamu? Masih ingusan gitu."

Di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala 5, Namikaze Minato masih saja pintar mengeluarkan kata-kata yang 'menusuk'.

"Aku nggak yakin bisa lulus lho Pa," kata Naruto. "Sekarang UN itu dipersulit banget. Papa kan ketua KPK, tolong dong keluarin mosi ke Depdiknas biar UN itu dipermudah, atau kalau bisa, dihapus aja sekalian."

Minato menurunkan koran yang sedang ia baca. "Mana bisa. Visi dan proyek lembaga kita beda. Lagian, kalau UN dihapus, nanti masuk universitas makin gampang. Sulit membedakan mana mahasiswa yang benar-benar mau kuliah, dan yang tidak. Mana yang punya semangat juang, dan mana yang cuma orang-orang bermental tempe yang mau dapat gelar untuk kekayaan dan gengsi. Dan walaupun UN mungkin bukanlah sarana yang tepat untuk mengukur semua itu, tapi mau gimana lagi? Daripada kamu ngomel-ngomel soal UN, mendingan kamu hadapi aja semua. Toh nanti pas kuliah tidak akan ada UN lagi kan?"

Naruto mengangguk terkesan. Nasihat ayahnya memang selalu pas dengan sUTSana hati yang kerap kali mengganggunya. Ah, dangdut sekali kamu, Naruto.

"Abang pernah pusing soal ini nggak sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sih udah ngerencanain dari SMP juga mau kuliah dimana dan dengan jurusan apa. Makanya perjuangannya abis-abisan. Senyebelin-nyebelinnya abang kamu, tapi dia ambisius dan punya semangat juang yang tinggi. Itu yang harus kamu contoh." Kata Minato.

Derajat Deidara hampir saja naik di mata Naruto, kalau saja pria muda itu tidak turun dari lantai dua dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk dengan sarung terbalut di badannya.

"Mau kemana nak?" tanya Minato.

"Jemput mama. Baru tadi ditelepon." Jawab Deidara singkat.

"Pakai sarung sama boxer hotdog?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

Deidara memerhatikan penampilannya sejenak. "Wah, lupa." Katanya, lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Setelah Deidara pergi, Naruto menoleh ke arah ayahnya. "Itu yang namanya ambisius dan punya semangat juang tinggi?"

Minato mengangkat bahunya.

* * *

_Bulan Desember._

**BAGI SISWA/I YANG BELUM MEMBAYAR SPP TIDAK DIPERKENANKAN UNTUK MENGAMBIL KARTU PESERTA. SILAKAN HUBUNGI TU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN KARTU SEMENTARA.**

Hati Sai langsung mencelos saat melihat pengumuman itu. Apa daya, sebagai anak rantau, isi kantong Sai dipengaruhi oleh seberapa sering orangtuanya mengirimkan uang. Dan dari berbagai kesempatan, kenapa ia harus lupa meminta kiriman bulan ini? Pupus sudah harapan Sai untuk duduk seruangan dengan rekan senasib-sepenanggungannya, karena murid yang mendapat kartu sementara harus duduk di ruang khusus untuk mengerjakan soal-soal UTS. Baca: lapangan sekolah.

"Sai…yang sabar ya..yang kuat ya…" kata Naruto prihatin. Tak terbayang rasanya harus berpusing-pusing mengerjakan 40 soal Matematika selama 2 jam dibawah sinar matahari.

"Tenang, Sai ada temen kok," kata Chouji. "Gue juga lupa nih minta kiriman uang."

"Aaaaaa….aku sayang Choujiiii…." Sai langsung merentangkan tangannya ke arah Chouji. Chouji langsung menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik badan Naruto.

"Naruto, pinjem uang dong, 525.000 aja," pinta Sai, tanpa memedulikan penolakan Chouji.

"Kalau gue beraknya duit sih udah gue pinjemin saban hari kali," balas Naruto.

"Dobe! Kita seruangan!"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, yang sekarang berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah kusut. Kusut karena apa? Karena tidak suka seruangan dengan Naruto-kah? Bukan. Kusut karena hari itu ia harus mengerjakan dua ujian mata pelajaran eksak sekaligus—Matematika dan Fisika.

Di belakang Sasuke, ada Gaara dan Shikamaru yang sedang komat-kamit sambil membaca modul Fisika. Naruto semakin menyukuri statusnya sebagai anak IPS, yang berarti tidak harus bergaul dengan Fisika yang ia musuhi sedari kelas 1.

"Bagus dong, tapi sayangnya gue nggak bisa nyontek Matematika sama lo," kata Naruto dengan mimik yang disedih-sedihkan.

"Eh, itu si Sai kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Sai yang sedang berdebat dengan petugas TU.

"Ituu, belum bayar SPP." Kata Naruto.

"Kasihan ya," kata Sasuke dengan iba. "Sesudah Matematika UTS apa lagi lo?"

Naruto membuka jadwal UTSnya. "Sosiologi. Sukses ya teme. Gue doain minimal lo dapet 7 deh."

"Makasih ya dobe. Semoga Matematika lo dapet diatas 6," Sasuke balik mendoakan sahabatnya.

"Udah, jadian ajalah kalian," kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. Tangannya menggenggam kisi-kisi Fisika. "Pagi-pagi gini udah mesra-mesraan, bikin mumet aja."

"Eh, Sakura. Gimana Fisikanya? Masih cinta nggak sama Pak Kakashi?" ledek Sasuke balik.

Sakura menggeleng sebal. "Gue tarik kembali semua pujian gue. Mendingan jadian sama Lee aja. Coba lihat kisi-kisinya! Bisa gila gue belajar kayak gini semaleman!"

"Gue teriakin Leenya ya," kata Naruto, bersiap-siap meneriaki teman sekelasnya yang beralis tebal itu.

"Awas kalo berani." Kata Sakura dengan nada dingin. Naruto langsung membatalkan niatnya. Sakura kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Udah siap lo buat UTS hari ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Gue sih, pasrah sama Yang Maha Kuasa aja deh."

* * *

"Ada anak namanya Sai, pas orang lain sibuk ngerjain UTS Matematika, dia malah pingsan! Wahahahaha!" Tawa Chouji membahana di ruang UKS yang kecil itu. Murid-murid 12 IPS 1 yang sedang menjenguk pun jadi ikut tertawa.

"Ya mikir aja sih! Udah mah Bandung lagi panas-panasnya, gue harus ngerjain koordinat sama aljabar yang nggak jelas itu lagi! Nggak kuat ini otak men!" seru Sai.

"Asli, seumur-umur gue mengenyam bangku pendidikan baru kali ini gue denger cerita orang pingsan gara-gara ngerjain ujian," kata Shino.

"Bukan gara-gara ngerjain ujian, tapi gara-gara mataharinya," koreksi Sai dengan nada geram.

"Tapi gara-gara ini si Sai jadi untung lho. Sama panitia diizinin ujian di ruang kelas sampai dia bayar SPP. Wiih, enak banget lo. Tau gini gue ikutan pingsan aja tadi," kata Chouji.

"Nggak adil lo. Tahun lalu gue dapet kejadian kayak gini, nyatanya gue tetep aja ujian di lapangan sampai SPP-nya dibayar," kata Naruto.

"Faktor muka kali ya," sahut Sai narsis.

"Bah, kalo harus ngebandingin sih kayaknya masih gantengan si Akamaru daripada lo." Celetuk Kiba.

"Sialan, gue disamain sama anjing!"

Semua orang di UKS tertawa ngakak. Hanya Ino saja yang tidak tertawa heboh.

"Tapi kalo buat Ino sih, Sai yang paling ganteng ya?" ledek Kiba tiba-tiba. Muka Ino langsung memerah.

"Ih, nggak kok. Biasa aja."

Naruto menatap dua teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba sama-sama memerah mukanya. Ia mencolek Lee yang sedang sibuk belajar di sebelahnya. Dasar pemuda harapan bangsa. Saat-saat seperti ini saja masih sempat-sempatnya belajar.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" bisiknya. "Kok gue kayaknya ketinggalan info banget."

Lee menutup bukunya, dan menatap Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Cinta akhir sekolah, Naruto. Cinta akhir sekolah."

Naruto sebetulnya masih tidak mengerti, tapi ia akhirnya menggumamkan sebuah 'ooh' panjang. Memang, butuh waktu lama dan kesabaran ekstra untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada Naruto.

* * *

_Bulan Februari_

"Sakura! Gue tahu ini emang susah, tapi mau nggak mau kita harus move on dan melanjutkan hidup kita.."

"Nggak mau, Sasuke! Sampai kapan juga nggak akan gue relain!"

"Aduh, Sakura, tapi kasihan Gaara sama Konan…mereka juga butuh nilai.."

"Pokoknya nggak! Cari kelinci lain aja!"

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Sudah ia bilang dari awal, menyerahkan kelinci praktikum mereka untuk dirawat oleh Sakura adalah ide yang buruk. Apalagi Sakura adalah pencinta binatang. Sasuke sudah punya firasat buruk waktu Sakura memanggil kelinci praktikum mereka dengan panggilan 'Usagi-chan'.

"Sakura, katanya mau jadi dokter…masa nggak kuat ngebedah.." bujuk Konan setengah putus asa.

Sakura masih duduk di pojok kelas dengan mulut terkatup, ngambek. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain sudah masuk ke dalam laboratorium. Tinggal kelompok mereka saja yang tersisa.

"Makanya, kata gue juga itu kelinci jangan dikasihin ke Sakura!" desis Sasuke jengkel.

"Kenapa nggak lo aja yang ngurus? Gue nggak bisa ngurus kelinci, ada kucing di rumah gue. Nanti kalau si Usagi-chan dimakan sama si Shukaku gimana? Lebih berabe kan?" balas Gaara tak mau kalah.

Sasuke tidak ingat sejak kapan kucing bisa memakan kelinci hidup, tapi, dunia itu penuh dengan misteri, jadi kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Hanya saja masalahnya, bagaimana nasib praktikum biologi mereka?

"Kelompok ini dari tadi saya absen tidak ada yang menjawab, ternyata masih disini," sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Ternyata Pak Kabuto, guru biologi mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ini pak, Sakuranya nggak mau kelincinya dipake praktikum," Sasuke serta-merta langsung mengadu pada guru biologi mereka, berharap beliau bisa membantu. Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke tajam setelah mendengar temannya yang satu itu tega mengadukannya.

Kabuto berjalan ke arah Sakura, dan berjongkok di depan gadis itu. "Sakura, kalau kelincinya nggak dilepas, nanti teman-teman kamu yang ini nggak bisa dapet nilai,"

"Nggak mau pak…kasihan kelincinya.."

"Kelincinya ikhlas kok, lagian kalaupun dia mati, kayaknya dia mati bahagia deh. Dia ini kan kelinci sate. Kamu menyelamatkan kelinci ini dari kemungkinan dibunuh dan ditusuk-tusuk." Bujuk Kabuto.

Sasuke, Konan dan Gaara bengong ketika melihat kejadian langka itu. Walaupun caranya aneh, tapi kapan lagi mereka melihat guru killer yang satu ini membujuk orang dengan nada kebapakan?

"Nanti masuk surga nggak kelincinya pak?"

"Masuk, masuk surga kok. Nanti Sakura juga dapat pahala karena sudah bikin kelinci ini masuk surga."

Sakura awalnya ragu, tapi kemudian melepas pelukannya pada si Usagi-chan. Gadis itu memasukkan kelinci yang sudah ia sayangi selama tiga hari ke dalam kandangnya. Sakura kemudian menyerahkan kandang itu pada Sasuke.

"Nih," kata Sakura. Tapi nadanya masih setengah marah.

Sasuke menerima kandang itu, dan menatap Kabuto—yang sekarang terlihat seperti seorang santa.

Kabuto sendiri kembali ke perilaku aslinya. "Sekarang tolong turun ke bawah, kalian sudah membuang banyak waktu."

"I…iya pak.." Gaara masih terkejut dengan sisi lain dari Kabuto yang ia lihat tadi.

Sambil berjalan ke arah laboratorium, Sasuke berjalan di samping Gaara dengan kedua tangan memegang kandang Usagi-chan. Tiba-tiba Gaara menyenggolnya.

"Sas,"

"Apa?"

"Gue curiga si Sakura jadi naksir sama Kabuto…"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya ke belakang, dan mendapati kata-kata Gaara itu benar adanya. Konan menunjuk ke arah Sakura sambil mendesiskan, 'Dia kenapaa...'

* * *

Naruto memencet tombol-tombol kalkulator dengan kasar. Tapi layar kalkulator itu tetap menunjukkan kata-kata yang sama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu: syntax error. Remaja itu menghempaskan badannya dengan frustasi. Kalau kalkulator saja sampai berkhianat, berarti Tuhan memang tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengerjakan tugas Akuntansi sialan ini.

"Ngapain Ten?" tanya Naruto ketika ia melihat TenTen tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa map hijau tebal.

"Berkas PMDK sama sertifikat buat SNMPTN. Udah verifikasi belum?" tanya TenTen.

"Verifikasi….apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Eeeeh, SNMPTN! Yang 100% undangan itu! Ingat nggak? Udah rekap nilai belum? Jangan-jangan belum lagi," kata TenTen cemas.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Oooh, itu! Yang rekap nilai sama akta kelahiran segala macem? Gue udah nyerahin sama udah koreksi-koreksi kok. Emang ada langkah apa lagi?"

"Masukkin pilihan jurusan sama universitas, Narutooooo.." kata TenTen gemas. "Buruan ke labkom gih! Mumpung Pak Irukanya masih ada!"

"Terus kalo sertifikat-sertifikat itu gimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Udah daftar dulu aja, sertifikat nanti discan terus diupload ke sana." Kata Tenten.

"Sip, makasih ya Ten!" Naruto segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menuju labkom, yang terletak tepat di depan kelasnya.

Di dalam labkom, Naruto tak hanya mendapati Pak Iruka saja, tapi juga Sasuke yang sedang termangu-mangu di depan layar komputer. Naruto langsung mendekati sahabatnya.

"Ngapain?" tanya Naruto.

"Main game."Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk pesawat-pesawat tempur yang melayang di layar komputernya.

"Ayo sudah main gamenya, saya mau pulang nih," Kata Pak Iruka tidak sabar.

"Sebentar pak, saya mau verifikasi," kata Naruto sambil menyalakan komputer di sebelah Sasuke.

"Belum daftar prodi lo? Buset…parah amet. Paling terakhir hari ini lho." Kata Sasuke.

"Yah, tau sendiri gue orangnya super sibuk.." kata Naruto ngeles. Ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya diatas keyboard untuk mengisi data-data. "Teme, kolom gaji lo isi berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"5.000.000-7.000.000. Ngasal. Mana tau gue soal gaji orangtua." kata Sasuke.

"Sip, gue juga sama nih. Prodi lo ngisi apa?" tanya Naruto. "Pak Iruka, ini mau verifikasi gimana caranya?"

"Klik aja tombol biru verifikasi yang diatas, nanti saya rekomendasikan." Kata Pak Iruka dengan nada malas. Saat ini cuma dua hal yang terngiang di dalam benak Pak Iruka: rumah dan pertandingan bola.

"Lo milih prodi apa tadi?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memusatkan fokusnya pada pesawat tempur yang dari tadi berjatuhan. "Apa ya…Teknologi Pangan sama MIPA."

"Wah, tingkat dewa tuh itu jurusan!" kata Naruto heboh. "Semoga keterima ya!"

"Lo juga, semoga keterima ya," balas Sasuke. "Yah, saling mendoakan sajalah.."

"Gue milih universitas UN**R. Denger-denger saingan kesana banyak."

"Lho….gue milih kesana juga dobe…"

"Teme…kita sejodoh lagi…."

"Jadi kapan saya bisa pulang?" tanya Pak Iruka dengan nada kesal, memecah suasana 'romantis' yang dibangun oleh kedua sahabat tadi.

* * *

_Bulan April_

"Heran, mau UN gini kok masih aja ada seminar motivasi!"

"H-20 UN, my body is ready!"

"Shikamaru kemana lagi? Ngilang terus itu anak!"

"Alumni juga katanya kesini ya? Wah…jangan-jangan kakak gue tuh.."

Kalimat terakhir terlontar dari mulut Sasuke Uchiha. Dan benar saja, saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke aula, dilihatnya sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah sangat familiar. Itachi sedang mengobrol bersama alumni-alumni SMA terdahulu. Sasuke bisa mengenali Deidara, kakak Naruto, yang ikut mengobrol dengan kerumunan itu.

"Ngapain lo disini!" desis Naruto ketika melihat kakaknya.

Deidara cuma memberikan tatapan 'suka-suka-gue' ke arah adik semata wayangnya itu, dan kembali mengobrol dengan rekan-rekan sejawatnya.

* * *

"Selamat siang, murid-murid kelas tiga sekalian yang berbahagia. Apa kabar hari ini? Baik?" kata Shizune—guru BK—basa-basi. Seluruh murid kelas tiga menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan berbagai macam jawaban.

"Di depan kalian ini adalah alumni-alumni yang dulunya pernah merasakan lika-liku kelas tiga seperti kalian dulu. Namun mereka-mereka ini berhasil menaklukkan lika-liku tersebut, dan mencapai cita-cita mereka. Kakak-kakak alumni sekalian, silakan ke depan untuk memperkenalkan diri!" kata Shizune sambil mempersilakan para alumni untuk maju.

Sasuke kenal hampir semua alumni yang ada di depan itu. Pertama Itachi, kakaknya, yang sekarang menuntut ilmu di jurusan Kimia. Yang kedua, ada Deidara dan Sasori, dua sahabat yang sekarang sama-sama kuliah di jurusan Seni Rupa dan Desain. Lalu yang matanya belo itu Kisame, sekarang di jurusan Oseanologi. Di sebelahnya ada Obito yang masih terhitung saudara jauhnya, kuliah di jurusan Kesejahteraan Sosial. Yang terakhir adalah Nagato yang kuliah di jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi. Keenam-enamnya kuliah di universitas negeri ternama, yang diakui baik dari segi reputasi maupun akademik.

_Kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu?_ Pikir Sasuke. Berdiri di depan adik-adik kelasnya, memberi motivasi, dihujani ekspresi kagum, lalu berdiri dengan rasa bangga karena sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicita-citakan….

"Sebentar lagi teme," kata Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sebentar lagi kita kayak gitu."

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya, kemudian mengangguk dalam-dalam. "Amin," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

_Tanggal 16 April._

Naruto mengancingkan bajunya dengan gemetar. Mengepak tempat pensilnya dengan gemetar, dan menyerut pensilnya dengan gemetar juga. Benaknya berusaha keras menjauhkan stigma 'UN=mimpi buruk', akan tetapi, sulit.

Bagaimana kalau nanti ia lupa menuliskan nomor kartu peserta?

Bagaimana kalau pensil yang dipakai ternyata abal?

Bagaimana kalau LJK lecek dan tidak bisa terbaca oleh scanner?

Bagaimana kalau nanti tidak lulus?

Ia teringat kembali akan nasihat ayahnya. UN mau tidak mau harus dihadapi, tak peduli ia suka atau tidak. Lagipula usahanya selama ini dirasa sudah cukup. Naruto kembali dibanjiri rasa percaya diri.

Selama ujian berlangsung, Naruto bersikap tenang. Tidak tidur selama ujian berlangsung, tidak mencontek—ya, main mata sedikit sih sebenarnya—tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan pengawas, dan tidak panik.

Dalam hatinya Naruto yakin, ia pasti lulus. Begitu juga teman-temannya yang lain.

yamanakaino Anak manajemen, alhamdulillah…..

hyuugahinata Selamat ya Ino :) RT yamanakaino: Anak manajemen, alhamdulillah…

kiiiibaaa Yah, nyangkut lagi sama ini berdua! Semangat Hukum! chouji saaii

shikamarunara Sekarang bisa nulis "Civil Engineering of Indonesian University" di bio dengan bangga. Fuck Yeah!

carigaragaara RT shikamarunara: Sekarang bisa nulis "Civil Engineering of Indonesian University" bio dengan bangga. Fuck Yeah!

uchihasasuke Selamat dulu atuh anak Ilmu Politik, bangun negara yg bener, ntar cari kosan bareng oke calonpresiden

harunos Udahlah, nikah aja kalian… RT uchihasasuke: Selamat dulu atuh anak Ilmu Politik, bangun….. tcimgx.

Naruto menatap timeline Twitternya dengan perasaan bangga. Berhasil juga ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan sedari lama. Cita-citanya. Tangannya langsung bergerak mengambil telepon genggamnya, dan menekan nomor telepon Sasuke.

"_Dobe! Selamat ya bisa nembus IPOL!" _kata Sasuke, bahkan sebelum Naruto mengatakan halo.

"Iya nih, sempet syok juga. Tapi seneng banget. Lo keterimanya yang mana teme?"

"_Teknik Pangan, untung juga ya gue milih yang itu. Sekarang apa rencana kita selanjutnya dobe?"_

"Main game sampai bego?"

"…_.maksud gue buat di universitasnya nanti, pinter.."_

Naruto terkekeh. "Pokoknya gue mau jadi anak populer, mau ngeceng sebanyak-banyaknya….."

Di lantai bawah, Minato, Kushina, dan Deidara yang sedang sarapan pagi ikut mendengar keceriaan itu. Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain.

"Dia nggak ikut sarapan?" tanya Deidara.

"Biarlah, lagi seneng dia. Waktu kamu keterima di FSRD juga langsung nelepon temen-temen kamu kan," kata Minato.

Kushina tersenyum. "Yah, biarkanlah si Naruto ketawa-ketiwi begitu. Sebentar lagi dia nggak akan ada di rumah ini kan?"

Ah, iya juga. Deidara melirik ke langit-langit, dan membayangkan kamar itu akan menjadi kosong kelak. Sejenak suasana di ruang makan itu menjadi sedikit melankolis. Naruto belum pergi, tapi Deidara sudah kangen sama adik semata wayangnya ini.

_Dasar pasukan akhir tahun, _batin Deidara.

* * *

Halo semua!

Ini fanfic sangat tidak jelas, saya tahu. Udah lama banget saya tidak berkecimpung di dunia perfanfictan, dan tiba-tiba saya ingin menulis lagi. Jadi ya, lahirlah fic ini. Sebagian besar fic ini terinspirasi oleh teman-teman saya dan timeline twitter, jadi ceritanya kalau sedikit membosankan (atau malah banyak?) saya minta maaf! DX

Buat semua anak kelas tiga, semangat! Dunia ini masih panjang! Jangan takut sama UN yang jumlahnya mau ditambah lagi jadi 30 paket, jangan panik sama SNMPTN, banyakin doa, banyakin beramal, dan sebagainya. Semoga semuanya masuk ke universitas dan jurusan yang diinginkan, amin. Saya sendiri sekarang lagi ngincer HI-nya UNAIR dan UNPAD. Pas kemarin lihat jumlah peminat UNPAD, astaga….banyaknya….tapi semoga saya lolos, amiiiiiin. Mohon doa ya…

Glossary:

*) Apa lo? Mau berantem sama gue?

**) Mau gue ngetem di jalan kek, mau gue ngetem di trotoar kek, hidup-hidup gue! Berani lo sama gue?

Last but not least, review maybe? ^^ Nanonine cabuuuuut‼


End file.
